


lab experiment gone wrong

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: staticquake + "Did you do something different with your hair?"





	lab experiment gone wrong

**“Did you do something different with your hair?”**

Daisy knows even without looking at Lincoln, that he’s doing his best to not break out into laughter and she appreciates her boyfriend’s efforts, knowing what she looks like.

Letting out a sigh, she hones into the vibrations rattling in his chest.

“Go ahead. Let all out,” she comments.

For what seems like 5 minutes but really is only one, Lincoln laughs until he can’t breathe.

“So, what happened, babe?” he asks.

Lincoln joins Daisy on their bed then puts an arm around her shoulder so he can pull her closer and she’s happy to the chance to cuddle close to him.

Bright green and orange strains fall in front of her face.

Before she can do anything about them, he tucks them behind her ear.

“Three words. Fitzsimmons and lab experiment.”

“Ahh….gotcha. Any chance on returning your hair to normal?”

“Simmons is looking into the DNA and alteration before letting me dye it because she wants to make sure nothing bad will happened/had happened,” answers Daisy.

He kisses the top of her head.

“Regardless of what your hair looks like, I love you.”

Daisy smiles against his neck.

“Love you too.”


End file.
